


A long-awaited reunion

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Afterlife, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Multiverse, Not for Felicity fans, Reunions, lauriver - Freeform, not for Olicity fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Oliver reunites with the love of his life in the afterlife. Not for Olicity fans.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	A long-awaited reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I got after a conversation with Stand with Ward and Queen last night/today morning.
> 
> Now while I still don't want to write Lauriver, this one fic just wouldn't work without it and I know I said no more Lauriver, but there are moments in the show and a lot of good fanfiction about these two that makes me genuinely love the pairing, so I may still write it at times, but only with Earth-1 Laurel now. Earth-2 Laurel was fine as a character but they wasted her too much and her and Earth-1 Oliver together would be more like a rebound to be honest.
> 
> And based on conversations I have had with Stand with Ward and Queen, Phillipe363, Bl4ckHunter and Chaos Sorcerer, Katie Cassidy's Earth-1 Laurel would be more suited to Justin Hartley's Oliver Queen than Stephen Amell's if you think about it.
> 
> Final warning to Felicity/Olicity fans, please look back. This is not for you. And I hate dealing with flames, unless I get to use Nicolas Cage or Justin Bieber's music that is, which isn't always the right option.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show.

Oliver Queen looked around as he found himself in the gardens in front of the Queen Mansion, which was standing strong and didn't look burnt down at all.

Now wasn't that a good thing?

The last thing Oliver remembered doing was having fought and defeated the Anti-Monitor after having become the Spectre, and in the final fight, he had recreated a whole new Multiverse. It was smaller than the previous one, but it was a Multiverse nonetheless.

But the amount of power he had spent to perish the Anti-Monitor and create this new Multiverse had taken a lot out of him and he couldn't live anymore.

And honestly, after everything he had been through, he wasn't sure he wanted to live anymore.

He would always care about his city deeply, but with his powers, he had made sure it would be a peaceful place for 20 years. And Mia was good enough to take on any organized crime if it ever knocked on the city's doorsteps again.

While he had come to genuinely love Felicity and she had also become better at the end of the day, she was someone he had settled for, not someone he had loved with all of his heart. The only two women of that sort were Laurel Lance and Sara Lance.

Of course he hadn't gone about it the best way by cheating on Laurel with Sara, thereby hurting his relationship with her as well as the Lance family as a whole, and also hurting the relationship between the two sisters.

He had carried the guilt for that up until his death, or as one could say- 'deaths.'

After all the cheating, he didn't really blame Laurel for not wanting to be with him, even if her hatred of him had gone overboard when he had first returned.

He had thought he could have her again, but the tragedy of the Undertaking had proven him brutally wrong.

Then there was Sara, who understood him better than anyone, and he understood her better than anyone too.

But there was one really huge flaw even she had, for all her virtues, and that was running away from her problems. She had done exactly that by rejoining the League, even if it was to help the city.

After that, she had been murdered and he had never felt so broken. In his depression, he had transferred his feelings for Sara into Felicity due to not wanting to be alone. And her death had shook him to the point that he was making stupid, nonsense decisions.

If the Oliver Queen from the first two years met the Oliver Queen from Year 3 and Year 4, well, he won't be very pleased, to say the least. And it got even worse in Year 6 and Year 7. Oliver was pretty sure his Year 1 self would beat him up on hearing he joined the SCPD of all things!

Anyway, back on track, even though Sara had been resurrected eventually, she wasn't quite the same woman she used to be. And based on what Oliver had seen and heard, he was right, unfortunately.

Gone was the selfless warrior who would give up her own freedom to save her city and family. In her place was the woman Sara used to be before the Gambit. She was now romping through the timeline, sleeping with anyone attractive who had two legs. Man or woman, didn't matter. Did she even realize she was putting the women in danger? As several of them came from time periods where you get for homosexuality.

She didn't even ask about her father whenever she was in the city. She had left very shortly after Quentin's death. Given how distant she had become these days, Oliver was surprised she had even shown up when he had died.

And she actually considered her relationship with that clone called 'Ava' real? Now Ava was a nice woman, but a relationship with a clone was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

But then again, nothing the Legends did or said made any sense these days. He was sure that going with them on one of their adventures would definitely cost him his sanity.

Again, his mind was getting off-track.

He had gotten together with Felicity for some time, until the revelation of his son, after which she had abandoned him, even though she had claimed to love him.

And some time later, Laurel was brutally murdered too. And she confessed to having loved him for her whole life!

He hadn't expected that. And that had made him even more depressed than before.

Her death had finally killed the stupid 'no-killing' rule he had made up after Tommy's death. Why had he even made it up, he wondered? He wasn't even killing that much in his first year. But his way of operating got results for sure, which he couldn't say about his way of operating from Year 2 onwards.

There was also Laurel's doppelganger from Earth-2. She resembled him more than even his Laurel. But Felicity's interference and her own bad choices made sure she wouldn't see the light for a long time.

And when she did, eventually, Oliver was already married to Felicity.

Like he said, he did love her, but not like he loved Sara and Laurel, and he had only settled for her in the end. And their marriage wasn't the best either, as instead of talking about their problems, they just pretended it never existed until they convinced themselves of it.

He did love Mia though. And from what he had seen of her in the last few weeks, he could tell that she had his fiery spirit, and almost nothing of Felicity, except her gender. William was more like her due to having been taught so much by her.

He wished he could have spent more time with them. But he really couldn't, unfortunately.

During their first battle at Earth-38, they had been ambushed by the Anti-Monitor himself. He was weakened at the time, but still powerful enough to take them all down.

The Monitor had managed to save the others but he had been a second too late to save Oliver, who had heroically sacrificed himself by taking on the Anti-Monitor alone, using the specialized arrow he had made. The arrow had managed to incapacitate the Anti-Monitor for half a minute. And even he had complimented Oliver for that before brutally murdering him.

He had been barely recognizable when he had been taken back to Earth-1. Even through all that, he had managed to tell Sara and Barry to take care of Mia and William, and told Mia herself to be better than him.

Soon after his death, Kara and Kate had gone to Earth-99 to recruit its Bruce Wayne, only to find out he was his evil twin Thomas Wayne Jr. instead, who had brutally murdered Kate before Mar-Novu ended him.

That had been a lesson for Kara, who had then started the process of shedding her ego and self-righteousness.

Then Sara, Slade and Mia had recruited John Constantine to try to bring him back, but Jim Corrigan had approached him to make him the Spectre.

In the end, Oliver chose to ascend and save the Multiverse over being a living, breathing person again.

After that, he met the seven Paragons- Barry Allen, Paragon of Love. Sara Lance, Paragon of Destiny. Clark Kent of Earth-96, Paragon of Hope. Clark Kent of Earth-167, Paragon of Courage. J'onn Jonnz, Paragon of Honor. Bruce Wayne of Earth-89, Paragon of Truth. And to his shock, his own doppelganger from Earth-167, the Paragon of Humanity. The guy was a better archer than him, he admitted grudgingly. But not as good a fighter. He was much more friendly and charming and charismatic though. And his wife's name was Chloe Sullivan. She was basically his Earth's Felicity Smoak, but much more mature and a better person overall. Now if only he had a Chloe for himself.

Anyway, he unlocked Barry's full potential, and they worked together in stopping the Anti-Monitor, with Bruce Wayne reading the Book of Destiny's remainder and helping the others use its energy to help him out as well.

And after that, he had been close to death. Once again, Sara and Barry were by him. He had told them to be heroes and live in his name and take care of everyone else. And Sara had actually tearfully apologized to him for being such a bad friend after her resurrection, and Barry had as well since Year 3 of his tenure.

The apologies had satisfied Oliver, and he had died peacefully.

And now, he was standing in front of this Queen Manor, which made much more sense to him. It was where he wanted to be. So the afterlife had made its version of his home for him.

He slowly opened the door and went in. Inside, waiting for him was one person he had never thought he would see again.

Laurel. His Laurel. The Laurel of Earth-1.

He couldn't even speak for a few moments. Such was the joy in his heart.

"Laurel", he finally blurted out.

"Hi Ollie", she said to him with a smile as she walked closer to him.

And as they came closer, by instinct, they moved their faces closer until their lips crashed against each other.

They continued their passionate kiss for at least a minute before breaking apart, looking a little breathless.

"There was something I wished to say last time, but couldn't", Oliver said as she looked at him with her beautiful, curious eyes. "You are the love of my life too."

Now there was joy in those eyes as her face burst into a happy smile.

"I just thought you deserved better than me after how I had treated you before the island. But only after you were gone did I realize it was a mistake to never try to make it work with you", Oliver said.

"It's all right, Ollie", she said as she stroked his face, which was inches apart from hers.

"But how are you still here?" Oliver asked. "I used my power to try to resurrect everyone I cared about who was gone except my dad, as bringing him back would mean I never become something else. But I tried to bring you back? Why aren't you back?"

"When you were fighting the Anti-Monitor, you did try to bring me back", Laurel said to him. "But deep down, you wanted to see me again and spend your afterlife with me, on here. And maybe, that's why, you couldn't bring me back in spite of your best efforts."

"Oh no! Laurel, I'm so sorry!" Oliver said sorrowfully, guilt entering his voice. "I didn't mean to-"

She put her finger on his lips and gently assured. "Don't you dare be the Guilt Arrow again after you have saved the Multiverse."

"But-"

"I want this", she assured him as he looked at her. "To live in the afterlife with you. It's better than spending my life without you down there."

For two minutes, Oliver was silent.

Then, he looked at her and asked. "So? Do you want to begin where we left off?"

Biting her lip in a flirtatious manner with a smile, she said. "Of course I do."

And then their lips crashed again.

* * *

Days passed in the real world. Months. Years. But time worked differently in the afterlife. Oliver took some time to see the state of the new Multiverse with Laurel at his side.

Earth-1, Earth-38 and Black Lightning's Earths had merged to form Earth-Prime, where people from all three Earths existed as one now.

Barry was no longer with Iris now but Patty, who had never left Central City this time. And his dad was alive too so he had never created Flashpoint, so no Savitar either, though the Dominators had still come but because of all metas, not Barry specifically. Cisco Ramon was happily married to Lisa Snart, and Ronnie hadn't died in this new world either, as Barry had managed to save both him and Stein, so he was happily married to Caitlin. Iris had moved out of Central City after realizing she won't have Barry. Joe and Cecile were married, living with their daughter, while Wally had started dating Linda Park.

Kara's friendship with Lena was fixed, and she was no longer self-righteous due to her experiences. She was a good protector of her city now, with her friends at her side.

Sara was now back in Star City, deciding to protect it in his name and redeem herself. She also took time out of her schedule to take care of William, who lived with the resurrected Samantha now. Thea and Roy were happily married, while Moira was Mayor of Star City. Tommy was alive too, and Oliver could see sparks between him and the other Laurel. He had originally meant to resurrect Laurel permanently as well so she and Tommy could be together, but because of what he carried in his subconscious, that didn't work out so well. Laurel continuously told him not to blame himself, as she was happier this way. Slade also occasionally helped out his team along with Helena, who was not a criminal this time round.

Bruce had never left Gotham this time and protected it alongside his wife Selena, while Kate had died years earlier due to getting in over her head in the vigilante business.

Earth-2 had merged with Earth-3, and Earth-96 had merged with Earth-89 and Earth-90. Now Clark-96, Bruce-89 and Barry-90 existed simultaneously, and Bruce had made sure Joker's plans to gas the Daily Planet never came to pass, thus saving everyone Clark cared about. Bruce and Selina were married on this Earth too, while Barry was married to Christina, who reminded Oliver of Caitlin.

And Earth-167's condition had improved too. Alicia Baker hadn't died this time round and had been Clark's girlfriend for 2 years before they broke up peacefully. Clark had not been romantically involved with Lana after she had left for Paris. And this time, he had told Lex his secret during his 4th year, and that led to them both not falling out, so their friendship truly had become stuff of legend. Lois had been there for Clark after his father's untimely death, which still happened but due to different circumstances, and both of them had gotten together earlier, and gotten married too. Lex had become President of the US and helped his team out too whenever needed. Chloe had never gotten back together with Jimmy this time, though they were still good friends and he had survived Doomsday now. Chloe and Oliver had also now gotten together much earlier. Tess was alive and still a human, and she ran LutherCorp due to Lex being President.

Eddie Thawne had also never died in this timeline, so Thawne was still a threat, albeit a restrained one due to having been imprisoned in ARGUS. But after Crisis, he had escaped so all the heroes had teamed up to battle him and time remnants of other enemies he had recruited, until finally emerging victorious. This time, only Thawne had disappeared after the battle, to murder Barry's mom. It was not right, but there was nothing Oliver or Barry could do about it, unfortunately.

So all in all, the new Multiverse had turned out rather well for everyone involved.

That was when a portal opened and the two saw one Felicity Smoak walk in. They immediately recognized her as the one from the older Multiverse, which still existed in a parallel timeline. No matter what timeline or Earth, the afterlife was the same for everyone.

"The Monitor brought me here", she said with a smile. "To be reunited with you."

Then she turned to see Laurel and her expression became a frown before realizing. "Wait what? You two are together? But how? Why? You betra-"

"You disappoint me, Felicity", Oliver said to her as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I thought you would look after our children till you died, naturally or any way. But instead, you came here without even giving them a proper explanation."

"I wanted to be reuni-"

"I wasn't going to wait for you forever. And you shouldn't have waited forever for me, either", Oliver told her. "You were allowed to move on, just like I did. But this is not what any of us wants."

Felicity tried to say. "But-"

"Take care of William and Mia, Felicity. Don't commit suicide like this", Oliver said as he pointed behind her and a portal opened, taking her back to her timeline.

She lost all memory of what had transpired in the afterlife and just continued with her life, taking care of William and Mia and helping them out.

"Well", Oliver said as he turned to Laurel. "We have a lot of time."

"We sure do", she said as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> Been a long while since I genuinely enjoyed writing some Lauriver.
> 
> And hope everyone enjoyed my changes to the Crisis. Would have made for a much better crossover.
> 
> And honestly, while I like Felicity in Seasons 6 and 7, isn't she basically committing suicide to be with Oliver again? And she left William and Mia without even a proper explanation. Not cool, Felicity.
> 
> Don't try to flame this work, as I will delete it. That goes for Katie Cassidy/Lauriver fanatics too. You're no better than the Olicity fanatics you claim to hate. So flames will be deleted and the ones spewing the flames will be 'Caged.'
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update.


End file.
